captainunderpantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Underpants
"Tra-La-Laaaaaa!" "Meet Captain Underpants! His Identity is so secret even he doesn't know who he really is!" Captain Underpants is a fictional character in the popular children's book series ''Captain Underpants ''and the eponymous character. He is the alter ego of Mr. Krupp created by George and Harold. He is the tritagonist of the Captain Underpants book series. He and his alter ego will be voiced by Ed Helms in the upcoming film Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie. History The Adventures of Captain Underpants Captain Underpants is originally a superhero created by George and Harold in their comics. After the two hypnotize their principal, they decide to have a little fun and goof around with the Hypno-Ring. They hypnotize Mr. Krupp into thinking he is a chicken, then a monkey, then Captain Underpants. Unfortunately for them, Mr. Krupp thinks he truly is Captain Underpants and jumps out the window to fight crime. His first stop is at a bank. The two robbers are paralyzed with laughter upon seeing him and are promptly arrested. Captain Underpants also irritates a police officer who tries to arrest him, but is saved by George and Harold. The three also witness two robots stealing a large crystal. Captain Underpants tries to stop them, but his cape gets caught on their man. He is dragged to an old abandoned warehouse, with George and Harold clinging onto his feet. There they meet Dr. Diaper, who has Captain Underpants tied up, but George and Harold escape. Dr. Diaper begins powering up his machine to take over the world. George and Harold destroy the robots and free Captain Underpants. Dr. Diaper attempts to stop them, but Captain Underpants covers his underwear over Dr. Diaper's face, rendering him defenseless (he has to wear a barrel after that). All four escape the explosion of the Laser-Matic 2000, and Dr. Diaper is taped to the flagpole at the police station. George and Harold have Captain Underpants get dressed into Mr. Krupp's clothes and attempt to turn him back into Mr. Krupp, but they have lost the manual and are unsure how to do so. In desperation, George dumps water on the hero's head, turning him back into Mr. Krupp. However, as the result of that, the Captain Underpants personality remains and Mr. Krupp will turn back into Captain Underpants at a snap of a finger. Depiction in the Film Trivia * In Book 3, its revealed that he knows of his missions and heroics in the Treehouse Comic books George and Harold wrote of him. * He has no idea of who Mr. Krupp is But he knows where his office in the school is and where his house is located. * The film is most likely going to be more focused on him and his alter ego more than the Homemade Comic version him in the Treehouse Comic books. * He in the Treehouse Comic books has no identity so night and day he watches all over the city in case something happens and he will be there, ready to save the day. * In the Treehouse Comics version, it is revealed in Book 5 that he is from a planet called Underpanty World. Since the Planet was ending due to the Wedgie Warlords using the giant can of spray starch, his parents named Daddy Long Johns and Princess Pantyhose sent him to earth before the people on the planet perished by the spray starch. * In the comic, he swallowed some kind of Amulet that was going to be used to protect his home planet from spray starch. * In the comic books by Treehouse Comics, Inc, his underwear is not just regular underwear, but a special kind he uses, because he can click a button and a roll of toilet paper will come out and he will use is to swing on, or tie his villains up. Or a tiny toilet to squirt villains in the face. * The metaphor he uses to help restore is powers is "I SUMMON THE POWER OF UNDERPANTY WORLD!" Powers *Superhuman Strength *Flight *The power to overcome Spray Starch *Wedgie Power *100% Cotton-Powered Vision *Superhuman Durability. Weakness * Water (in real life) * Spray Starch (Real life and comic book) Gallery Captain underpants flying.png|Captain Underpants as he appears in the movie. Captain underpants.png Captain-Underpants-Principal-Krupp.jpg Capt-desktop.jpg Comic-desktop.jpg Capt_Underpants.jpg Captain_Underpants.jpg captain_underpants.png captain-underpants-x750.jpg dfbd7b090302b45e15b260d30ea086c5.jpg Screen Shot 2015-12-02 at 12.47.57 PM.png toilet Wedgie.png Captain Underpants Kick.jpg images.jpg captn-747058.gif The Amazing Captain Underpants.jpg latest__2__copy.png $RHYJGZU.png 22476624.gif Captain Underpants ready tp pop into action.png Captain Underpants hates having to dress up in Mr Krupp's clothing.png|Captain Underpants putting on Mr Krupp's clothing. Captain Underpants Reporting for duty.png Captain Underpants and Nice Mr. Krupp.png|Captain Underpants meets the Nice Mr. Krupp dressed as Captain Blunderpants briefly. Captain Underpants VS Captain Blunderpants.png BLOG-Calzoncillos02.jpg Captain Underpants George and Harold.png|Captain Underpants Dressed in Mr Krupp's clothing Captain Underpants being chased by George and Harold.png|Captain Underpants wearing Mr Krupp's clothing again Captain Underpants in Mr Krupp's clothing making a mean face..png|Captain Underpants wearing Mr Krupp's clothing making the angry face. Captain Underpants in Mr Krupp's clothing2.png|Captain Underpants wearing Mr Krupp's clothing Captain Underpants cronfronted for ordering a cheese burger instead of helping his friends.png Captain Underpants with is new super powers flies out with instead of running.png tumblr_oobagn9WJr1rrdopeo1_500.png tumblr_oozekvF15z1rk7pizo1_500.png tumblr_oonvf27qdc1u86juso2_1280.png|Mr Krupp in Melvin's body with Melvin in Mr Krupp's Body running from danger tumblr_ood1vd2Jcy1rrdopeo1_500.jpg tumblr_oobp65cbmU1rk7pizo1_500.png tumblr_oobe3wKk501rrdopeo4_1280.png tumblr_ood5zyns671u86juso1_500.png tumblr_onc42dU7vr1ttqh0wo1_1280.png|Captain Underpants receives his powers in real life. underpants01.jpg toilets_page.gif tmpnull.png Captain Underpants confronting bank robbers.png Captain Underpants confronted by a cop.png Bank Robbers make fun of Captain Underpants.png Captain Underpants and the boys dragged across the street.png Captain Underpants hear's Clifford's call.png Captain Underpants gets his book.png Captain Underpants, Clifford and Wordgirl.png Captain Underpants comes back much to george and harold's surprise.png Captain Underpants in Mr Krupp's clothing after the snap.png And Captain Underpants appears at the end..png Tumblr oqc0o5ZBYh1wpj5j0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr oqc0o5ZBYh1wpj5j0o2 1280.jpg tumblr_inline_oq9z8e0vUA1up0frp_540.png tumblr_oq6hypAOSu1ulhihgo6_1280.jpg tumblr_oq6hypAOSu1ulhihgo5_1280.jpg tumblr_oq6hypAOSu1ulhihgo4_1280.jpg tumblr_oq6hypAOSu1ulhihgo7_1280.jpg 18268635_307215289711863_7076289908223350165_n.jpg 18485972_313946815705377_6638361096181615025_n.jpg 18698273_316944198738972_8886189728344503886_n.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Novel characters Category:Good Guys (novels) Category:Superheroes Category:Comic book characters Category:Males